Cherish
by angel5411313
Summary: Sasuke has been in Konoha for two years since he returned of his own free will. He has noticed how sakura has changed and can't help but feel guilty. Sasusaku


I have finally tried my own Sasusaku fan-fic and guess what...you ready?....I failed!! But I still like it XD hope you guys do too.

Oh and I got a poll on my profile I wont be updating for a while until that poll is closed so sorry (I might be lying Im not sure hehe.) ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.

* * *

When had she become like this? He questioned himself. Her green eyes that had once held so much warmth, life and were full of curiosity were now an empty void of their former self. He was feeling an emotion he hadn't felt since he was twelve and he chose to leave Konoha.

It felt strange to be feeling this after such a long time of not feeling. Guilt. He didn't like emotions. They only held a shinobi back but despite that he couldn't help but feel the way she was now was his fault.

He had already been in Konoha for two years but she barely acknowledged his existence. After his probation was up and he was allowed to train then take the chunnin exams (which he passed flawlessly.) he started going on missions. Some with Naruto or Sakura, sometimes both.

To say he didn't miss Naruto's joking, blunt, and loud personality or Sakura's tendency to make him regain emotions (which annoyed him) would be an understatement. Sakura. She was the reason he was here, in the hospital. Well maybe not her fault initially but to an extent it was.

If she didn't make him feel he would've been perfectly fine but no she just had to make him turn into a ninja that considered their own feelings before the mission. He was sent on a simple assassination mission. He was to kill Hiromi Fujii. She had been killing the fire nation's villagers for her own amusement.

She had long midnight blue hair and coal black eyes, pale skin. She was average looking, however she had one trait that made her undoubtfully recognizable. Under her left eye she had two birth marks.

He had found her simply. He had never seen her face but he had asked around the bars and they immediately told him, where the last saw her, when they saw his headband. He cornered her in an alley. He still couldn't see her face. He raised his katana getting ready to kill her but the clouds moved and the moon came out. He could clearly see the woman's face.

He couldn't bring himself to kill her. She looked just like his mother. Maybe he could've killed her with no hesitation or regret back when he was with Orochimaru, but being in Konoha and have people genuinely care for him made him regain a fraction of humanity.

That night he had paused for a second but that was enough for the woman. She threw five poison dipped senbons at him; because of the small distance between them they all hit him before he could dodge.

Before the poison had a chance to work its magic he stabbed her in the gut. One twist just for safe measures. Then he pulled his Katana out of her dead lifeless form and let her fall. He grabbed a bunch of her hair and in one quick effortless measure separated her head from her body.

He put the head in his bag-making sure to wrap the bloody neck so it wouldn't drip-wiped the blood of his Katana and left back to Konoha. Once inside the gates though it was getting harder to move and he was getting sleepy. He must have passed out because he came to in a hospital room.

Which brings us back to the beginning. Sakura. She smiled and laughed but he could tell they were empty. She had been in his room 'tidying up' she claimed even though it was almost night. Sakura had noticed that the whole time she was cleaning he was watching her. Whether he knew he was or not was a mystery to her.

But having him, her first love whom she still occasionally thought about in a not so friendship way, watch her so intently was making her every so conscious of the way she moved and walked.

Was she swaying her hips too much? Or maybe she was slouching a little. It was making it hard to concentrate on cleaning. A girl came up to the door and said something and laughed. Sakura joined her after a second but like usually it was empty. "Sakura." She turned surprised to here Sasuke talking to her. "Yes?" She asked. She assumed that he would just ask her to leave because she was _annoying_.

"Stop that." He said. She stopped cleaning and turned toward him genuinely confused. "Stop what?" He was going to tell her to stop fake laughing and smiling but he got embarrassed for noticing something as insignificant as that.

"…You're humming." Her eyes furrowed at his accusation. "I was not!" She said offensively. After she wouldn't be humming unless she was happy and she hadn't been happy since Sasuke came back of his own free will. But that happiness was short lived when she saw how much he had changed.

So she decided to continue living like he had never come home in the first place. Missions were different though. She had to acknowledge him or at least pretend he was there. "You were and it's annoying." She flinched at the word. It had become a social faux pas over the years. He grimaced when he saw her flinch and immediately regretted his choice of words.

She hadn't been humming and she wasn't really truly annoying him, but it was the first word that came into his mind. "Well sorry for being annoying! I'll just take my leave." He had heard from Naruto that Sakura had a temper worse than what it had been as kids but he never thought that temper would be aimed at him.

She turned to leave but it would take awhile since she was at the opposite end of where the door was. "Damn it." Sasuke said under his breath. He hadn't intended for this to happen. "Sakura wait." He climbed out of bed and grabbed her wrist making her face him.

He had expected tears but he only got a neutral face. "What is it Sasuke-_kun?_" She said using the suffix she had used when they were younger. "Oh let me guess you were expecting me to be crying right? ... Well I'm not the same twelve year old girl who would cry at every mean thing you say." She said in a tone he had never heard her use on him.

To be truthful it sort of turned him on. No woman had ever talked to him with such a tone. Sakura as a child would've have done anything he said but this voice basically said that she was her own person who would do only what she wanted to do. Plus not to mention Sakura had matured over the years. Firm long legs, fair skin. Full lips and breast that weren't too big or too small. Small feet and hands that were very graceful. Curves in all the right places.

She was beautiful to say. "I know you aren't." He said in a clearly bored voice, but inside was a different story. He was entertained. He wanted to see what she would do or say next. She hadn't yet said anything about his hand which was still wrapped around his wrist. Though he had seen her glance at it a few times. "Then why do you still act like you want me to be?"

It was true. He sort of wanted her to be that whiny annoying pink headed teammate again because despite how much he liked this Sakura she was difficult to handle. "Because…it's easier to ignore the truth." Her eyes popped with curiosity. That he had missed. Life in her green eyes.

"I…what?" She was looking at him with wide cautious eyes. She didn't want to be fall in love with him again. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He was making it difficult for her. How could she not fall back in love with him if he did sweet stuff like that?

And when he touched her it made it hard to think. She was having difficulty putting things together with his hold on her wrist. It was strong yet gentle. Despite how she hated when he made her feel like this she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be held in those two arms or kissed by those two lips and hear those same lips say I love you.

Damn it. She thought. She was letting him get to her. He sighed angry at himself for getting carried away because now he would have to explain himself. "You are driving me insane." She just shook her head. "How am _I_ driving _you_ insane shouldn't it be the other way around?" She asked clearly challenging him.

"No, because _I _don't ignore _you_ then suddenly starts hanging around you like a bee to pollen." He explained trying not to yell. "I was not hanging around you! _You_" she said poking his chest. "are the one who hangs around me! You probably got hurt on purpose!" He let go of her wrist and grabbed her hand that was poking his chest and brought it to his face and gently kissed the palm of her hand.

"And what if I did?" He said looking her intently into her eyes. She blushed. She hadn't done that in a while but she could feel the blood rush to her face. "What are you saying?" He put her hand away from his face and let it hang at their side. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't want him to.

She could feel the Goosebumps on her arm. They weren't from the cold though. They were from the pleasure of his touch. Even if it was only her hand it still made her feel _delicious_.

"Maybe I did get hurt just to see you." He had to be joking with her. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha he could have any woman he wanted. But his eyes were so serious and Sasuke didn't play with women's hearts. "Why would you do something like that?"

It was true. If he wanted he could've actually avoided those women's senbon but he remembered just as he was about to dodge he remembered Sakura worked in the hospital so he let the senbon hit him. "Because…" 'Would he say it?' they both thought. It was getting dark in the room because the lights weren't on and the sun had already set while they were talking but Sakura was pretty sure she say Sasuke blush. Only a little but then again it was hard to see in here.

She could tell he was struggling to say what he wanted. "Sasuke?" He had been staring at the wall while trying to think of how to put it. He was interested in her but should he say it was like or love? When she said his name he looked at her. "Hn."

"Kiss me." She whispered. When had they got this close to one another? He didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in and captured her lips…greedily.

He would _cherish_ this moment and hope for many more.

* * *

Well there you go. I hoped you liked it. I started writing this on my way home after spending my day in Iowa with my fam. Originally it was suppose to be a story about my 7 yera old cousin all grown up but I got into a sasusaku mood


End file.
